Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode PONY
by Grimlock0302
Summary: Reality lately has been rather harsh to Sonic. He had no idea where he was. Eggman had returned with a new plan. His only mean of getting home had been destroyed. And there was no clear idea on what Eggman wanted with these horned-ponies called "Unicorns." But there was one thing that brought a bit of light to his current predicament: the mare called Twilight Sparkle.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Grimlock0302/William0302 presents…

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 4: EPISODE PONY

_(Note: The following is taken from the SONIC 4 WEBSITE…sorry for the lack in originality.)_

_Our hedgehog's tale begins as Sonic's animal friends start disappearing from South Island. Soon after, Sonic discovers that the evil scientist Dr. Eggman has been kidnapping them and turning them into robots - all as part of a plot to collect a legendary treasure known the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends. As Sonic and Eggman clash throughout many different zones, Sonic eventually pursues Eggman to the Final Zone, where the first in many epic battles between them begins. In the end, Sonic is victorious, and Eggman's mecha flies away badly damaged. A happy ending secured, Sonic returns to Green Hill Zone and reunites with his friends._

_Their reunion is short lived, however, as Eggman resurfaces and begins kidnapping Sonic's friends again, now in an effort to create more workers to finish the new plans for his ultimate weapon - the Death Egg! This time, Sonic has help in the form of a two-tailed fox named Miles 'Tails' Prower, who dreams of one day going as fast as Sonic. Together, the two embark on a new mission through West Side Island in an effort to free their friends and ensure Eggman does not obtain the seven Chaos emeralds to fuel the Death Egg._

_Once the West Side Island is freed, Sonic and Tails board the Tornado, take to the skies, and assault the Death Egg itself. After destroying Mecha Sonic, Eggman flees and enters his final trump card - a huge robot modeled after Eggman himself! After a heated battle, Sonic defeats Eggman one-on-one, and the Death Egg begins to explode._

_Saved from his fall down to the planet by Tails, the two fly down and come across a mysterious island called Angel Island. Originally, the island was floating through the power of very precious stone called the Master Emerald, but the Death Egg's impact with the island itself sent it plummeting into the water. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and begins to explore, but is suddenly attacked by a red Echidna named Knuckles - the guardian of the island, and of the Master Emerald itself._

_Knuckles, tricked by Eggman into thinking that Sonic and Tails are the evil-doers out to steal the Master Emerald, pulls a cheap shot and steals the Chaos emeralds from Sonic. While Sonic and Tails are entangled by Knuckles, Eggman repairs the Death Egg and preps it for launch._

_Sonic manages to jump on Death Egg just as it starts taking off. Here, Eggman returns to defeat Sonic through excessive force - but that force proves to be his own undoing. As Sonic defeats Eggman once more, the battle has already taken its toll on the Death Egg during a critical point of its launch, and the Death Egg plummets back to Angel Island._

_Back on the ground, Dr. Eggman has not given up yet, and begins to proceed with rebuilding the Death Egg. Feeling Knuckles has served his purpose, he sends EggRobo to eliminate this potential threat. EggRobo finds Knuckles relaxing in Mushroom Hill Zone - and attempts to eliminate him with a bomb - but Knuckles, whether through luck or toughness, survives the attack. Enraged, the wild Echidna sets off to defeat EggRobo. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails explore the island to find traces of the Death Egg and discover Eggman's fate. After an epic showdown between Sonic and Knuckles, Eggman uses the opportunity to finally steal the Master Emerald and re-launch the Death Egg. With the power of the emeralds, Sonic goes after Eggman, who has now taken the Master Emerald into space._

_As Knuckles finishes his showdown with Mecha Sonic, the real hedgehog chases Eggman through space, ultimately destroying his doomsday plans - with it, the Death Egg saga comes to a close._

_But this humiliating defeat only serves to further Eggman's rage, and he has determined once and for all to rid himself of Sonic. Eggman revisits - and improves - the very best of his creations to defeat our spiked hero._

_But this plan was proven to be a mistake, after Sonic thwarted every single one of improved creations and destroyed Eggman's new fortress, the EGG Station. But our tale does not end here. Even further enraged, Eggman sought out an old creation: Metal Sonic. Still broken from his defeat at the hands (or feet) of Sonic at Little Planet, Metal Sonic found himself reactivated once again by Eggman and the two team up to put an end to Sonic once and for all. But the two found themselves outmatched by Sonic and Tails, returning from his pervious appearance. With most of his army destroyed and his new Sky Fortress sunk, Eggman and Metal Sonic retreat to their ultimate fortress: The Death Egg MKII, a captured Little Planet turned into a space station. Sonic and Tails peruse onboard a stolen EggPod, and reach the Death Egg MKII. After a fierce battle with Metal Sonic and Eggman, the duo race to escape the exploding Death Egg MKII and make it out with their lives…_


	2. Act 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Act One: Evil never quits

Six months later…

Our tale begins in Splash Hill, a tropical paradise in an island known as North Island. Imagine clear blue skies, white clouds, a vast ocean, striped grass, checkered soil, and beautiful plant life as far as you could see. Here, relaxing in this paradise, we can see Sonic the Hedgehog sunbathing. He was relieving the stress of his last adventure and seizing the moment of peace. For they were extremely rare.

_"Man. I wish days like this could last forever. No killer robots. No Metal Sonic. No Eggman and no Death Eggs to worry about. Life's no fun without a little adventure, but even I need a break once and in a while. Still…nothing can beat the thrill of saving the world. It's a pretty great way to kill time, but I prefer to explore and relax."_ thought Sonic. His latest adventures had left him craving for relaxation and exploration at the same time. He wanted to relax, but he also wanted to see new places and meet new people. But there was a problem.

_" I've pretty much seen every place in this world. From South to North Island, I've seen it all. Loops, corkscrews, ruins, caves, volcanoes, ice caps, casinos, carnivals, deserts, forest, and of course, islands like this. I need someplace new. I mean, who would revisit places they've seen over and over again?"_ Sonic sighed. Despite having all the time in the world now that Eggman was gone, the speed of sound, and a plane, there was nothing new to do. It almost makes him miss the doctor and his robot doppelgänger. That is, until now…

"SONIC!" yelled a voice in the distance. Sonic turned around to see a familiar looking two-tailed fox with a panicked look on his face.

_"Oh boy. Here we go. The usual routine. Eggman-Plan-Me-Foil-RESTART."_ thought Sonic. "What's up Tails? Eggman back or something?"

"That's' just it! I don't know! Follow me! Look what's happening to North Island! It's being converted in one of Eggman's factories as we speak! said Tails.

"What?! That's impossible! No one can work THAT fast!" said Sonic.

" Well it's happening! Take a look at my handheld!" said Tails. On his Miles-Electric handheld, he showed him two images of the west area of the North Island. One image showed the ruins of Mad Gear, one of Eggman's old factories. The factory was beginning to rust and be taken over by nature. But on the other, more recent image, the factory had not only been restored but had been expanded by over triple it's original size, taking over Lost Labyrinth and Casino Street.

"At this rate, It's only a matter of days before it reaches here at Splash Hill! We better do something before-" Tails was cut off by a strange sound coming from the east. He flies up to get a better look and see some commotion coming from Mad Gear.

"Sonic! Something going on over there! It's like something is rising from the ground…it's…a rocket?" said Tails.

"A rocket? To where? Eggman has no place to run." said Sonic.

"Let's take the Tornado and check it out. I really hope Eggman really isn't back already." said Tails.

"Yeah. Me too buddy." said Sonic. "Me too."

Meanwhile, in land far away, there lies a world that is not in such trouble.

"There has to be a copy of it around here somewhere!" said a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. She was busy browsing through all the books in here library/home for a book that would help her understand the upcoming event that takes place every year over Equestria.

"Ugh! I wish I'd never remodeled this place. SPIKE!" said Twilight. She looked around for her pudgy little dragon assistant, but he was nowhere to be seen. Twilight groaned. "He probably went of to Neighagra Falls with the girls and left me behind!" said Twilight. "Well bad news for them. Because I'll be the only one who knows any background on this planetary phenomena! Now, WHERE DID I PUT THAT SILLY BOOK?!" She continued to levitate books off the shelves with her horn's magic checking all the covers until she found one the infamous cutie mark of Starswirl the Bearded and the planet in the background. Twilight smiled in relief.

"Ah! Here it is! _Starswirl's Guide to Planetary Phenomena_. This is just what I need to learn more about what's going to happen today." Twilight flipped open the book and searched up Neighagra Falls in the index. Sure enough, she found just what she was looking for:

_(Note: The following is best read in an old wise guy voice. Like Optimus Prime or Dumbledore.)_

_"During my years of studying the skies of Equestria and learning more about the art of magic, I have discovered a strange occurrence taking place every year above the skies of Equestria. A planet, about the size of our moon, hovers over Equestria's skies and sits for about a one solar cycle. But as if this astrological phenomena was not enough it would seem that this planet had some sort of strange effect on time on Equestria, making the days longer of shorter. When asked by Princess Celestia and Luna to investigate, I came across not only strange land formations and wildlife not known by any Equestrian, but also six relics that bestowed the powers to control time. Now, time travel is already capable by any experienced magician. But these stones seemed to amplify the powers of time travel by allowing me to travel to any point in time with no effort whatsoever. There was no strain and no complexity. Just a quick thought of what period of time I wanted to travel to. I feared however, that this power was impractical. War would be raged over whoever so deserves these stones. So I left them hidden in the Planet, to be never found again. The planet would go on to be known as "Little Planet"._

_(Note: Okay. You can stop now.)_

"Wow! This is incredible!" said Twilight. "The power to travel through time with mere thought!" Twilight chuckled. "It's no wonder Princess Celestia doesn't allow anypony to visit Little Planet. I could only imagine what would happen if those relics fell into the wrong hooves." Twilight floated the book over to her saddle-bag and place it gently inside along with a few sandwiches and apples. She then floated the entire bag to the top of her back and trotted outside of her house, closing the door behind her. As she walked through Ponyville, she noticed that a lot of the houses were empty and a lot of the stores read _"Closed for the day"_.

_"They probably went off to see Little Planet arrive too. I hope I didn't miss the next train to Neighagra Falls."_ thought Twilight. She then began to pick up the pace and galloped to the train station at a, not-so-Rainbow-Dash, speed. When she finally reached the train station she noticed that the entire station was empty except for the pony who managed the ticket booth, looking as unpleasant and usual. Twilight walked up to the ticket booth. "Excuse me? Are there any tickets left for Neighagra Falls?" asked Twilight in a polite way.

"Sorry. The last train to Neighagra Falls left about an hour ago. You're gonna have to wait another hour till the next one it get's here." said the ticket lady in a sour tone. Twilight was shocked. " Isn't there a faster way?" she said. The lady scoffed. "I suppose if you were a Pegasi. But you're not. So sit down and wait like all the other Unicorns and earth ponies who waited." Twilight growled. She turned around and trotted to wooden bench in which she began to wait an hour.

Meanwhile, in Splash Hill, Sonic and Tails had just about readied their bi-plane, the Tornado, when Tails sent out the boarding call to which Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Tails. Were the only ones here." he said.

"I know. I just like doing that sometimes." Again, Sonic just rolled his eyes. Tails took the liberty of adding an extra seat in the back so Sonic could sit in the tornado instead of on the wing. With the two seated, Tail fires up the engines and the giant red bi-plane took to the skies! The two sailed out of Splash Hill and immediately noticed that during the time it took them to get ready, Mad Gear had already expended and covered and chunk of Splash Hill.

"How is Eggman working that fast? I doesn't make any sense. I'm not seeing work being done. It's just expanding on it's own!" said Tails in a panic. Sonic just yawned. " Don't worry. We'll find a way to stop him. We always do." he said in dull tone. Tails looked at Sonic like if he was crazy. "Sonic, I don't think we can solve this just by finding him. There's something bigger going on here. I can tell we're not just dealing with one of Eggman's deforestation projects. This is bigger." Sonic paid no mind. The day where he cared about Eggman's plans to take over the world were long gone. He just wanted to leave the extreme boredom so he can return to regular boredom. He started to daydream about his home, Christmas Island. It was different compared to anyplace in his world because of how normal it was. It had no loops. No corkscrews. It was nearly completely devoid life. In fact, you probably couldn't tell that he was from there. The way he's always roaming from one place to another, it was almost hard for himself to remember if he even came from there. But before he could ponder this, Tails wakes him up from his dreaming and points to a large rocket beginning to rise from the ground. The rocket was a crimson red and had Eggman's infamous icon on both it's sides.

"It's Eggman! But where is he running off to?" said Sonic.

"I think that's our answer." said Tails. He was pointing to a large ring in the center of the sky. It was emitting a large purple swirl on both sides and was placed before the rocket.

"Is that a warp ring?!" said Sonic. Tails nodded. "Yeah. It's the biggest warp ring I've ever seen. And from the looks of it, big enough to fit an entire…"

"Rocket." said Sonic. "It's too late to stop that thing from taking off! We have to hang on to it and follow it through the warp ring."

"Are you crazy? We don't even know where it'll end up! What if it takes us to space? We'll die from lack of oxygen!" said Tails.

"We have to try! Otherwise, who knows what'll happen to the rest of North Island?" said Sonic actually sounding heroic for the first time in months. Tails just stared at him and look back to the front of the plane. "We have to be making physical contact with the rocket otherwise the warp ring will sling us of course of it destination. It's too big, so we can't just jump in. We need to make contact with each other. So just a simple touch of the rocket will do. If we can make it without being spotted." said Tails. Sonic just grinned. "No worries. I've got the world's greatest pilot on my side." Tails simile. "Save the praise for after we live, Okay?"

"Sure thing, bro." said Sonic. The two fist bumped and Tails flew in closer to the rocket. Suddenly an alarm rang throughout the entire factory and several of Eggman's robots flew out and began to attack the duo. At the same time, the rocket had begun to take off! Tails swerved the Tornado through barrages of missiles and gunfire. Sonic grabbed on his seat for dear life and Tails flew in even faster towards the rocket as it rose off the ground. "TAILS! A LITTLE FASTER PLEASE?!" yelled Sonic.

" DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW SONIC!" yelled Tails back at Sonic. He pressed a button on the control that made the Tornado eject a booster on it's belly. Tails pressed the same button and the Tornado fired off a huge burst of flame that sent the entire plane lurching forward, leaving the entire flying robot fleet behind and get them close enough for Sonic to step out of the plane and touch the rocket with his fingers as they all entered the warp ring into the unknown.


	3. Act 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Act Two: Strangeness in the sky

As Twilight waited patiently for the next train to arrive, she couldn't help but feel like the ticket lady had just lied to her. _"Probably just to get me out of her hair_" she thought. _"No no. It's not my place to judge."_ She got up and walked back to the ticket booth. "Excuse me? Is that train you told me about arriving anytime soon?" she asked. The ticket lady looked up from her copy of Equestria Daily and gave Twilight a sour look. "Has it been an hour?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch." Twilight said in a polite tone.

"Well I do. And it hasn't. So please sit down and be patient." said the ticket lady. Twilight pouted and returned to her seat. She waited what felt like two hours before an old-looking steam train finally pulled into the station. Twilight smiled in relief. She boarded the train and when the ticket lady wasn't looking, she turned and stuck her tongue out at her. She closed the door behind her and took a seat in the crowded train cabin for the long ride to her destination, Neighagra Falls.

From the other side of a giant ring like structure in space, emerged a large crimson red rocket. On it was a strange symbol emblazoned on all sides that look like a grinning face. At the very bottom was bi-plane containing Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. The two were a bit of a predicament at the moment as they were dying due to the endless vacuüm of space. Luckily, using his last bit of strength, Tail pressed a button that made two air-tight domes close in on both seats in the Tornado. As the two gasped for air inside, the plane began pouring it's own oxygen form tanks in it's interior. Sonic and Tails, relived by the fact that they were no longer dying, slumped in their seats and relaxed. "You really outdid yourself this time Tails." said Sonic.

"I figured next time we needed to get into space, it be nice to have our own ride instead of stealing on of Eggman's pods like last time." said Tails. "So what do you say we follow this rocket to find out where it's going in such a hurry?"

"I don't think we have to look far." said Sonic.

"Why?" asked Tails.

"That's why." said Sonic as he pointed ahead. Tails turned and saw what Sonic was pointing at. A planet, much like their own, covered in green earth and blue oceans. But that wasn't the most capturing feature. On it surface was a tiny moon-sized planet that looked very much like-

"LITTLE PLANET?! IS THAT LITTLE PLANET?!" asked Tails. Sonic nodded. "Yep. But take a closer look." said Sonic. Tails gasped. "It can't be. It just can't be! I thought we destroyed that thing for good!"

When Twilight exited the train at her destination, a wave of panicked ponies nearly knocked her over. When she turned to see what was the commotion, she saw that the entire cabin was crowded with ponies. She looked confused until one yelled at her. "Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET IN BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!" she said in fear.

"From what?" asked Twilight. But before she could get her answer, the train pulled out of the station, leaving a cloud of dust in the air. Twilight look worried. _"Did something happen? Are the others alright?"_ Her question was soon answered however when a cyan, rainbow-mane, Pegasi crashed into her knocking her over into the tracks. When she picked herself off the ground she looked up and found herself staring at her friend, Rainbow Dash, with a panicked look in her face. That face turned to relief as Rainbow Dash picked up Twilight from the tracks and gave her a crushing hug. She looked beaten and bruised as traces of scratches and cuts were scattered in areas on her body and face. Her legs were trembling, her hair and wings were more wild and messy than usual, and she had a black right eye. Twilight, gasping for air, was about to ask her friend to let go of her before she began to speak. "TWILIGHT! Thank Celestia you're here! I was just about to fly over to Ponyville and get you myself! But you're here! So now we can save Rarity and all the other Unicorns!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait. What happened? Where are the others? And what happened to Rarity?!" asked Twilight.

"Follow me!" said Rainbow Dash. She flew outside in a hurry as Twilight did her best to follow her. Rainbow Dash had earned her cutie mark and titled as "Fastest flyer in Equestria" for being just that. So I came as no surprise to Twilight knowing that she would have a hard time catching up to her. Luckily, their trip was short, and Twilight reached the point of entry to the Neighagra Falls Viewing Center. As she climbed all those steps to the top, she could her crying as she was nearing the top floor. When she reached the top floor, with Rainbow Dash in front of her, she saw exactly what she expected. Lots and lots of ponies were in mourning for some unknown reason. The loudest of all was the most familiar to Twilight and, sure enough, it was Fluttershy, being comforted by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and a very weepy Spike. When Twilight stepped in, Spike turned and ran up to her. He wrapped he stubby little arms around her and displayed a kind of affection that Twilight had not seen in a while. She returned the hug as Rainbow Dash began to speak with Applejack. "AJ! Look who I found! That dumb spiky blue thing is gonna regret messing with us now!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack! What happened here? Why is Fluttershy and everypony else here crying? And where's Rarity?" asked Twilight rapidly.

"Slow down there, Twilight. Ah can't tell ya now. Rainbow, could ya'll tell her what's been going on? Ah'm a little busy at the moment." Rainbow Dash nodded. Applejack smiled and turned back to Fluttershy, who was still crying. "There there sugar. Everythin'll be alright." said Applejack.

"Yeah! I sure that mean, blue, shiny thingy will be really nice to Rarity!" said Pinkie Pie. Applejack just turned and gave her a your-not-helping look, to which Pinkie just frowned.

When Rainbow Dash carried Twilight up to the roof of the Viewing Center. When the landed, Twilight noticed that Rainbow Dash was exhausted and flying an awful lot slower that usual. "She looks terrible. Was she in a fight or something?" thought Twilight. "Rainbow, are you okay? Will somepony tell me what in the name of Celestia happened here?!" said Twilight angrily. Rainbow took a deep breath and began to explain what happened. "We were up here looking for Little Planet. Spike had just got here and told us that you were gonna be a little late. Rarity told him to climb her back so she could get a better look at Little Planet when it came. He did, but when it got here, it wasn't anything like we expected. It was all grey and shiny at the bottom and had an ugly face on the top half. Fluttershy panicked. The rest of us thought it was a joke…

_"What in tarnation?! What happened to the Little Planet? Ain't it supposed to be all green and pretty?" asked Applejack._

_"Maybe this is somepony's idea of a joke." said Rarity._

_"Well I ain't laughing. Somethin's going on. And ah don't like it one bit." said Applejack._

_"Look! Are those the Wonderbolts?" asked Pinkie Pie in a cheerful tone. She was pointing at several large blue objects zooming in on them. When they got close enough, the objects could be seen as Buzz Bombers, Eggman's aerial assault robots. They were being led by none other than Metal Sonic himself. "Target the horned ones! Leave none of them behind! Lord Eggman decrees this!" he said in a war-like tone._

_"I don't think those are the Wonderbolts! Rarity! Get out of here!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew up to face the feet head on. She crashed though one of the Buzz Bombers and turned to face another when she felt something cut through here skin. Metal Sonic had turned around to face Rainbow Dash the moment she entered the fleets radius. "Scanning: You are not Sonic the Hedgehog. But your speed is nearly equal to his. You will make a fine test of my new abilities." he said in a monotone voice. Rainbow Dash scoffed. "HA! You think you can beat me in a race? I'd like to see you try!" said Rainbow Dash bravely._

_"You misunderstand. This is not a battle of speed." Metal Sonic dove at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow quickly dodged out-of-the-way, but Metal Sonic had already slashed her nearly across the belly. "This is a battle of power." he said. He quickly extended his hand. A dark red aura emitted from his cold, metal hands and wrapped itself around Rainbow Dash. Rainbow quickly found herself unable to move and froze within the dark red aura. Metal Sonic made a flinging motion towards the ground with his glowing hand and Rainbow Dash found herself flung towards the ground by invisible force at a speed she never dove before. The impact on the ground resulted in a huge crater being formed with a beaten Rainbow Dash in the center. She tried to fly back up, but her wings were too weak to fly. She soon passed out, leaving a victorious Metal Sonic flying high up in the air. "Now, BUZZ BOMBERS! BEGIN THE KIDNAPPING! LEAVE NO HORNED-ONES BEHIND!" yelled Metal Sonic ferociously. "NO! RAINBOW!" screamed Applejack. The Buzz Bombers dove in and started to shoot glowing red nets exclusively at the Unicorns. The earth ponies and Pegasi tried desperately to free their Unicorn friends, but the nets weren't breaking. The Unicorns tried to teleport out, but found that their magic powers were negated inside of the nets. A nearby Buzz Bomber shot a net at Rarity. Spike tried to burn it with his flame breath, but the nets didn't even slow down as it fell over him and Rarity._

_"Rarity! Spike! Don't panic! We'll get you out!" said Applejack, who was beginning to tear up. "Forget about me! Grab Spike! He's small enough to fit through one of the holes!" yelled Rarity._

_"But what about you?" said Pinkie Pie._

_"We can't just leave you!" said Fluttershy._

_"You won't. I know you'll come back for me…right?" asked Rarity. Applejack wiped the tears of her eyes with hoof. "Of course we will sugarcube. Of course we will! Let's get Spike out of there, girls!" said Applejack._

_"Wait! NO! I won't leave her!" said Spike._

_"I'll be fine! Just go! Twilight will never speak to me again if I let her handsome young assistant be kidnapped. JUST GO!" said Rarity, beginning to shed tears. Spike just stared at her in tears as Applejack pulled her out of the dark red net. All the Buzz Bombers received the order to stop capturing and to begin grabbing all the captured Unicorns. The Buzz Bombers then deployed grapples claws that dropped down and grabbed all the captured unicorns, including Rarity…_

An that's what Applejack told me what happened after I passed out." said Rainbow Dash. She began to cry. "I failed! I couldn't beat that stupid blue thing! NOW CAUSE OF ME, WE LOST RARITY!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She broke down on her hind legs and started to weep. But Twilight went down and gave Rainbow Dash a soft hug. "It wasn't your fault. You did the most anypony could do. And you dealing with something I've never heard of before. From the way you described it, it sounded it was using magic. But I've never heard of magic being used to violently before. Where did it come from?" asked Twilight. Rainbow Dash wiped the tears off her face and spoke. "Little Planet."

"THE DEATH EGG MARK TWO?! How can that be?!" said Tails. He and Sonic were staring straight a Little Planet, only it was turned back into the menacing space station they saw back at home. The only difference however was that the space station was making the planet give off a dark red light. This only made the station look even more menacing. "What the heck happened?! I know Eggman was gone for a while, but I didn't know he was doing this so far away! I mean, why here?!" said Sonic.

"Maybe he just wanted to get away from us. We have made him lose his hair, on account of the fact that we always stop him from taking over our world." said Tails.

"No. There's something more to this than just trying to get away from us. I can feel it." said Sonic. "Let's land and see of we can find out what's on that planet that he ran away here for."

"Okay. You may want to fasten your seat belt." said Tails.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"There's no landing gear in boost mode." said Tails, feeling foolish.

"What?!" said Sonic.

Tails fired up the Tornado. It lurched forward and flew straight towards the planet at an alarming speed, to which Sonic just yawned. As the plane entered the atmosphere it began to increase speed and burn up. Pieces of the plane began to fall off and the dome protecting Sonic and Tails was getting extremely hot. After they left the cloud bank, they could see a giant county with many masses of green for forest, grey for cities, white for snow, and blue for the oceans surrounding it. It took a while for Tails to take control of the plane, but he managed to steer upwards as they just passed a huge waterfall and crashed landed in a nearby hill. The impact was more than either of them could take and they both fell unconscious.


	4. Act 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Act Three: Love at first sight

"What was that?" asked Twilight. She looked away from Rainbow Dash for a minute and saw what looked like a giant ball of fire soar through the sky. In it decent, it flew right over Neighagra Falls and crashed on a nearby hill.

"Did you see that?" said Rainbow Dash. "It was HUGE!"

"We'd better go and warn Princess Celestia about what just happened." said Twilight. The two walked down the stairs of the Neighagra Falls Viewing Center this time because of Rainbow Dash's state. When the reached the floor below, they saw that most of the ponies had already left for home except for their friends. When Twilight walked up to them, Fluttershy ran up o her and wrapped her arms forelegs around her in an embrace. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears continued to flow out as Twilight hugged her back. "Don't worry. We'll get Rarity back and find the thing who did this." Fluttershy nodded and retracted her legs. Twilight smiled at her then looked at Applejack. "I'm sorry about what happened. If I had been here to help…"

"Ya'll would've been captured along with Rarity. We need ya now more than ever Twilight. I reckon that in this case, it really is better being late than never." Twilight smiled. She was relived that they didn't blame her for this. Especially Spike. "I'm gonna send a letter to the princess about what's happened. I want you guys wait here until she shows up."

"Where are you going?" asked Spike.

"I have to…check something." said Twilight. As soon as she was done writing the letter to her mentor, Princess Celestia, Spike mailed it of with a quick breath of fire and Twilight teleported to the crash site of the fire ball. As she followed the trial left by the fire ball, she began to feel a presence of life somewhere. I was faint, but she could sense that she wasn't alone. She continued to follow the trial until she came across and large, strange, red contraption. On the top, she could see a large clear dome with two unconscious beings trapped inside!

Twilight gasped. _"I knew I felt something strange when I saw this thing! I had life in it! Alien life!" _she thought. Twilight started to bang her bare hooves on the glass but flinched as soon as she felt how hot it was. "Ouch!" she said. She then cast a spell on the glass that made it intangible. She then reached in and grabbed both of the bodies out into the open. _"They're breathing. That's a good sign."_

"…"

…

"…um."

…

"Humph! Hey! Wake up!"

…_that voice…I've never heard a voice that makes me feel so…happy. _Sonic opened his eyes with a start. He found himself looking into the violet eyes of young looking pony. He and the pony stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before he broke the silence. "Uh, hey there." said Sonic in a daze. The Unicorn blinked twice, astounded at what she just heard. "You…talk? You speak English?" she asked.

"I can do a lot of things." said Sonic.

"Wow. You're…that's…amazing." said the Unicorn. She blushed at the self-realization at what she just said. "I mean, that you can talk of course." she said defensively.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Sonic, finding himself looking even deeper into the Unicorn's eyes. He couldn't stop staring at them. They were so…

"_Beautiful. I've never seen eyes like this before. And her voice…" _thought Sonic.

"_He's staring right at me! What do I do? He sounds so…relaxed. And his eyes are like emeralds. I could stare at them forever." _thought Twilight. "M-m-my name is Twilight Sparkle. Do you have a name?" she asked.

The blue creature just smiled. "Sure I have a name." he said. He jumped on his feet, surprising Twilight and making her fall backwards.

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."


	5. Act 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Act Four: Adjusting to things

"You're…a blue talking hedgehog?" asked Twilight, noticing the ridiculousness in what she just said.

"Yeah. So? You're a purple talking pony." asked Sonic.

"I know. It's just that hedgehog don't normally talk around here. So to see one actually talk right in front of me is kind of…shocking." explained Twilight.

"Yeah I'll bet…wait a minute…TAILS!" said Sonic. "Where's Tails?!"

"You mean him?" said Twilight. She pointed to an unconscious Tails lying next to her. Sonic rushed to his side and started to shake him a little. "Tails?! TAILS! Wake up!" said Sonic in panicked voice. "I have to get him somewhere safe!"

"Is he a friend?" asked Twilight. Sonic nodded.

"Then he can come with us. Take my hoof." said Twilight as she extended her left hoof to Sonic. Sonic grabbed on and in and instantly found himself covered in some sort of aura of magenta light. After being completely surrounded in the light, a huge flash of white light erupted and Sonic found himself inside a completely different room. It was a brightly lit log cabin room with several sick beds and a window next to each one. Tails was already placed gently on top of one the beds by the same magenta light as before. Sonic turned around and saw that Twilight had her eyes closed and had the same colorful light emanating form a horn on her head. He knew he had to thank her somehow.

"Uh…thanks. What's your name again?" asked Sonic.

Twilight smiled. "Just call me Twilight. And you're welcome." Sonic just smiled back at her. Suddenly a huge flash of yellow light appeared out of nowhere. When it dissolved, in it's place stood a tall, beautiful, white Alicorn with a long flowing multicolored mane and a tiara on her head. _"Man!" _though Sonic. _"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder!"_

Rainbow Dash rapidly tapped her hooves impatiently. She, Spike, and the rest of the girls waited for Twilight's return and the Princess's arrival. But so far, they had not even received any sign of them showing up. "That's it! I'm outta here!" said Rainbow Dash.

"And where do ya'll think yer goin?" asked Applejack.

"To that stupid planet where those things came from! I've got a score to settle with that spiky blue thing!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Is that all ya'll care about? Beating up some stupid contraption?! We've got more important thing to deal with!" said Applejack.

"You think I don't know that?! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I FELT IT! AN D NOW I'M GOING TO END IT!" yelled Rainbow Dash at Applejack's face.

"HOW?! BY GETTING YOUR FLANK HANDED TO YOU AGAIN?!" yelled Applejack at Rainbow Dash. Outraged, Rainbow Dash was about to tackle Applejack before she found herself stopped by a yellow force-field dividing the two. The source of the force-field was none other than Princess Celestia. Standing with here were Twilight and a bandaged Sonic. "That's enough." said the princess. "I won't have any ponies fighting. Not now, when we need each other more than ever." Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at the princess, nodded and exchanged apologies. The Princess smiled. She then walked up to Fluttershy and Spike, who were still weeping. "There there little ones. We'll get her back, I promise you that." she said in a soothing tone. Fluttershy and Spike looked up and smiled at her.

"Now my little ponies, we must come up with a plan that can help us figure out why these monsters kidnapped the Unicorns." said Princess Celestia.

"_Monsters?" _thought Sonic. _"What monsters?"_

"Sounds good to me! I'm ready to kick some tail!" said Rainbow Dash eagerly.

"Me too!" said Applejack. "Those bee-lookin varmint are gonna pay for kidnapping Rarity.

"_Bee-lookin? Could she be talking about…Buzz Bombers?" _though Sonic. "Hey, uh, I hate to butt in, but are you talking about Buzz Bombers?" Suddenly, everypony in the room turned and faced Sonic with a look of surprise.

"How'd you know what their were called?" asked Applejack.

"How do you?" asked Sonic back.

"She's asking the questions around here! How do you know so much?! Are you a spy?! Come to think of it, you look and awful lot like that thing that attacked me!" said Rainbow Dash. She was about to fly up to Sonic, but found here self deflected by the same barrier as before.

"Enough, Rainbow Dash." said Princess Celestia. "Allow him to explain himself first."

"Thanks, uh, princess." said Sonic. "But I need my friend to get better first. He's better at explaining things than me."

Down stairs, Tails had just finished gaining consciousness and had gotten out of bed. He was checking out his surrounding and noticed that he was not in familiar place.

"_Where am I? Who brought me here?" _thought the troubled fox. He started to walk towards the door when he heard a familiar voice. "Tails? Tails! Are you awake?"

"Sonic? Yeah, I'm awake. Where are we?" asked Tails through the door..

"Let me in and I'll explain." said Sonic. Tails opened the door and before him was a sight he won't soon forget: Sonic, a purple unicorn, a white alicorn, a yellow and blue pegasus, a pink and orange pony, and a small dragon.

"…What the?" said Tails perplexed.

"I know dude. Long day." said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails have never been part of a stranger image. Though they have seen their fair share of strange in the past, they have never had tea by the fire, sitting in a circle with several multi-colored ponies and a dragon. According to Twilight, the blue one who nearly attacked Sonic was Rainbow Dash. The orange one wearing a straw hat was Applejack. The yellow one, who looked like she cried a lot, was Fluttershy. The pink and poofy one was Pinkie Pie. The child dragon was called Spike. He already knew the tall white was called Celestia, but received a scolding form Twilight when he only used her first name. he was to call her princess at all times, but the princess said it wasn't a big deal and to call her whatever he wanted. After Sonic and Tails made their own introductions, it was time to explain themselves.

"How did you get here?" asked the princess first.

"We warped here through a warp ring. There these ring-like objects in which you merely think about where you want to go, throw it, and enter the ring. Some warp rings are so powerful they can warp you to other dimensions, periods in time, or in this case, other planets." explained Tails. "We were following a rocket through a giant warp ring. The rocket belong to the Eggman Empire."

"What the heck's a rocket?" asked Rainbow Dash. Tails groaned. "Is that really important? What's important is who it belonged to!" he said.

"And who's that?" asked Applejack.

"A tyrant. Simple as that. He wants to convert our world into his own industrial playground. He wants to tear down everything that makes our home green and turn it into metal. He wants to turn the white clouds in black ones. He wants to fill the oceans, rivers, and lakes with garbage. And, most of all, he wants me dead." said Sonic grimly.

"Why does he want to do that?" asked Spike. Sonic chuckled. "I guess you can say, I've been giving him trouble since day one" he said proudly. Rainbow Dash smirked. _"Maybe this guy ain't all bad. At least I know he fights back." _she thought.

"W-why did he kidnap our friends?" asked Fluttershy. Everyone stared at here. "I mean, why did he come here?"

"We still don't know that. But if he only kidnapped a selected number of you, than there must be something that he wants. Back at home, he kidnapped all our friends, put them into robots, and turned them against us. He may just be trying to do the same here." said Tails. "He maybe trying to do that here all over again."

"Then boy is he gonna be surprised when he finds out we've followed him, who knows how far, just to stop him!" Sonic laughed. "Man, I'd pay to see him rip his mustache off in anger!"

"You seem to be pretty cheery, considering our current predicament." said Twilight interested. Sonic chuckled. "I laugh in the face of danger! And besides…" he dashed up in front of Twilight, crouched down, grabbed her left hoof, and kissed it. "…this time I've got actually got a pretty face to look at that isn't my own." Twilight blushed. "W-w-we should figure out how to save our friends. This isn't the place for-"

"Right, Sorry. Sometimes I move a little too fast." said Sonic scratching the back of his head in shame.

"Ahem." said Tails and Rainbow Dash in unison. Sonic and Twilight pulled away.

"We must return to Canterlot. I must put the elements under the best protection until we defeat our enemies. My chariot awaits you all blow the observation deck. Meet me at the castle at dawn tomorrow." said Celestia. In a flash of yellow light, the princess vanished from where she once stood.

One chariot ride later…

Sonic had never felt part of stranger group: A two tailed fox, five multi-colored talking ponies and a small green and purple dragon. The train ride from what "Neighagra Falls" to "Ponyville" was almost too much for him to bare sitting down. By the time they had arrived and began dropping off their friend one by one for tomorrows meeting, Sonic wanted nothing more than to explore this entire world on his own. Sadly, reality lately was being rather harsh. He had no idea where he was. Eggman had returned with a new plan. His only means home had been destroyed. And there was no clear idea on what Eggman wanted with these horned-ponies called "Unicorns." But there was one thing that brought a bit of light to his current predicament: the mare called Twilight Sparkle. _"She's just soo darn beautiful! I mean…WOW! Not to mention she's smart too! That whole ride here she was using words that even Tails had to think about what they actually meant! I feel sorry for the poor guys here who have to see here walking down the street. They must be so tempted to-NO! I can't think about her like that! I need to focus on Eggman and what he wants. Those girls that saw what happened said they only kidnapped the unicorns. And judging by what the blue girl said, that's not ordinary Metal Sonic. H e sounds stronger…" _thought Sonic. "Say, uh, girls? Would it be alright if I talked to Twilight for…oh." Sonic looked around and realized that Twilight and him were the only ones left. Everyone else went home. "Where's Tails?" he asked.

"He went home with Rainbow Dash. He said something about building something with clouds, but I think he's just upset about your…whatever that thing you guys were trapped in was. But never mind that, you wanted to talk to me?

"Yeah. What makes the horn on your head so special?"

It's not just a horn. It's what I can to with it. I can perform Magic. I guess you don't believe in magic, coming from another world and all.

"Oh no, I've definitely seen some things to make me a believer."

"Oh good. I'll a have better time explaining it when we get to my house."

Sonic then followed Twilight through the moon-lit town to a strange looking tree. It had roofs, windows and even a front door. When Twilight opened the door, Sonic saw that the entire inside of the tree was hollowed out and filled with furniture. "This is your home?" asked Sonic. "It's pretty cool."

"Thank you. I'll be right back, I have to Spike tuck him in." said Twilight as she trotted up the stairs to the bedroom. As she left to go tuck Spike in, Sonic meanwhile looked around the house. He walked up to one of the bookcases and took a closer a look. All the books there looked particularly boring and ancient. Sonic yawned. _"Talk about a bookworm. I bet this girl would choose books over air." _though Sonic. He turned his head an noticed a small desk placed in front of a window with a quill, bottle of ink, and roll of parchment at the ready. _"I guess this must be where she studies." _though Sonic. He walked up o the small desk and noticed that there was a picture frame hanging on the left side of the window. It was a picture of Twilight, Spike and their friends all huddled up together smiling. Under the picture, the words _Friendship is Magic… _were printed in tiny gold letters. Sonic took a closer look at the picture and noticed that there was a white unicorn with a purple mane that he had never seen before. _"I wonder who that is? I guess I could ask Twilight." _he thought. Sonic then heard the sound of footstep coming down the stairs. It was Twilight, looking as beautiful as ever. But this time there was some sort of radiance that emitted form her as she passed by one of the windows of her house and the moonlight shined off her body making her look like one of the Chaos Emeralds of his world. Sonic stared in awe as she went down the stairs, listening to each footstep as if were a countdown to some magical event. "Your…beautiful." said Sonic unknowingly.

"W-what did you say?" said Twilight in shock.

"U-u-uh I was just saying we should hang out sometime when this is over." said Sonic. _"Smooth hedgehog. Smooth."_

"Oh believe me, I plan to. After all, I don't even know what you are or where you came from."

"I think we covered this topic. I'm a hedgehog and I come from another planet. I think the bigger question is: What exactly does Eggman want with you?" asked Sonic.

"Well like said earlier, we Unicorns are very gifted in the art of magic. We can teleport, cast spells, and even control the elements of nature when skilled enough. But the only way we can use our magic is with out horns. They're the emitters of our magic and are the only means of using it." said Twilight intelligently.

"So you're saying that these horns on your head are some kind of crazy power?" asked Sonic casually.

"Well, basically yes." said Twilight.

"Yep. Eggman wants it. Anything that he can use to make himself and his badniks more powerful so he can take over the world." said Sonic casually. "Back home he kidnapped all my friends and raided peaceful islands just so he could turn the whole world into a machine.

"That's terrible! How can you be so nonchalant about this?!" said Twilight in a panicked voice.

"Twilight…"

"If a Unicorn looses his or he horn, their magic will remain bottle up inside their bodies till they become unstable masses of uncontrollable energy! Not that you would understand!"

"Twilight I-"

"And who knows what he'll do with all that energy? He could use it to over throw Celestia AND Luna! He'll concur our whole world! How am I going to save Rarity and Equestria?!"

"TWILIGHT! LISTEN TO ME!"

Twilight turned to face Sonic and saw that he had taken a look of seriousness. He walked up to her, looked at her straight in the eye and smiled. "Just trust me, okay? I won't let any of that happen to you or anypony here. And that's not me just saying that. That's a promise from me to you." said the blue blur as he reached out his hand in a kind gesture. Twilight looked in curiosity at his hand. The strange shape of it and the number of fingers on it was a sure sign that he was defiantly from somewhere…far away. But as she though about this Sonic just stood there impatiently tapping his feat. "C'mon Twi! Don't leave me hanging." he said. Twilight then preformed the same action and put her hoof in Sonic's hand. He then it shook gently. "That's how we make promises in our world. But if there's one thing you better know about me Twilight, It's that I always keep my promises. Always." said Sonic with a reassuring smile. Twilight blushed. Never before had somepony's smile been so reassuring to her. "Thank you Mr. Hedgehog" she said.

"Oh! And Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"Just call me Sonic."


	6. Act 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Act 5: The EGGMAN

_High above the skies of Equestria, a large moon-sized planet makes its debut every year and dazzles the citizens with its spectacular colors, unimaginable landmarks, and sense of purity. But this year was particularly different. For one thing, the bottom half of the planet was completely covered in a metal shell. The top half showed sigh of being near completion with a menacing face on the top and the bright flashy colors of the plant were covered by the shell's dark grey color and eerie red glow. The cause of this abomination to nature it self were millions of mechanical beings slaving away on the planets surface. They tore down the entire natural landscape and captured the native animals to make more of these robotic slaves. This was all the result of a maniacal mad genius whose ultimate goal in life is to destroy all of nature so that he can transform the world he lived in into a machine paradise known as "Eggman Land". But his plans were always being constantly foiled by a pesky blue rodent, the defender of the world. So he decided to move to a different world. A world the was within the range of his. A world that can be gotten to by hitching a ride on the tiny moon-sized planet. This world is Equestria. And that man is Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik…and he has the master plan._

Deep inside of the metal coated planet, we find an evil genius resting peacefully in his private chamber. He was dreaming about a world fill with toxic waste dumping factories, enslaved animals, and the skeletal dismembered head of a blue hedgehog hanging over a fire place on a plaque. _"Oh yes. I would KILL for that." _though Eggman. He soon found himself awoken however by the sounds of the docking bay alarm. He grunted and slowly got out of his bed and proceeded to walk towards the docking bay. Once there, he was pleased to see his most loyal servant, Metal Sonic, barking out orders and seeing his robot minions transfer the capture natives of the targeted planet to the prison cells.

"LET'S GO! MOVE IT! I WANT ALL THESE EQUINES PLACED IN THE CELLS AND READY FOR HARVESTING BY THE TIME LORD ROBOTNIK GETS HERE!" yelled Metal Sonic.

"I already am." said Robotnik in a monotone voice. Metal Sonic turned around to see hid master and creator standing behind him. Standing. This was **not **a good sign. "Lord Robotnik!" said Metal Sonic as he bowed humbly towards his master.

"How many of the equines have been captured from the waterfall area?" said Robotnik.

"A total of 25, my lord." said Metal Sonic.

"Bah! Not nearly enough!" said Robotnik as he turned and walked away angrily. "We must find more if we are ever able to complete our goal on schedule!" Metal Sonic got up and began to follow Robotnik while keeping a respectable amount of space between them. "Would you like me to fetch more?"

"No! I have a better alternative. Follow me." said Robotnik. He proceed to walk out of the docking bay with Metal Sonic right behind him. They followed a dimly lit hallway to a glass elevator with red-lit buttons. Robotnik pressed a button next to the words "Command Room" and the whole elevator began to rise up. After several floors, it finally reached its destination: A large circular room filled with control panels, keyboards, and monitors of various sizes being controlled by robotic replicas of Eggman. When the real Eggman and Metal Sonic entered the room and walked up to front of the room. There was a large monitor showing a screenshot of the land of Equestria high above the sky. On the screenshot were several blinking red dots showing the locations of various Unicorns. Eggman to a seat in the throne-like chair that was in front of the monitor's main control panel. "What's the progress on the Death Egg Mark III construction project?" asked Robotnik calmly.

"Progress is 67.33 percent sir. Our construction is currently on schedule timing." one of the robotic replicas reported.

"Good. What about the Time Stones? Are they hidden well?" asked Eggman.

"Hidden below in the stations high security vaults." said another of the replicas.

"Excellent. And the power supply test?" asked Eggman with a higher tone. The entire basis of his experiment rested on the success of this new power supply emitting from the equines. This time, knowing the importance of the subject, Metal Sonic was the one to speak. "The test was a complete success, my lord. My athletic abilities were increased dramatically and I even managed to kill a winded local." Metal Sonic reported proudly. Robotnik smiled. "Excellent Metal. But this is merely the first step in my master plan." said Eggman sinisterly.

"The first step, sir?" said Metal Sonic puzzled.

"Yes. Computer, zoom in on the coordinates you found. Binary Code: 0100001101100001011011100111 0100011001010111001001101100 0110111101110100." said Robotnik in an almost robotic voice. The large screen in the center of the room began to zoom on a mountain with a large set of towers and buildings with purple roofs on them hanging on the side. When it zoomed in enough, Metal Sonic could clearly see what it was. "A kingdom?" he asked.

"Yes. But not just any kingdom. According to our readings, and thanks to the "sample" we managed to get from one of the equines heads, I managed to detect the largest concentration of the energy source. All we must do is invade and procure what ever is making that signal. Metal Sonic, organize a battle unit and take one of the Flying Battery ships. You're going hunting again. I want every last bit of that energy squeezed out of their lifeless bodies. I don't care if you have destroy the entire mountain! I WANT THAT POWER!" yelled Eggman.

"Consider It done my lord. I will rip the very horns from their heads if I have to." said Metal Sonic.

"Excellent. Soon Project:_MONOCEROS_ will being and all the great power of this world will be a permanent part of the Eggman Empire." said Eggman with an sick smile.


	7. Act 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. I JUST THINK THE TWO GO GREAT TOGETHER.**

Act 6: Flight of the battery

_The town of Ponyville was in ruins. A mere shadow of its former glory, the small town was a deserted. Several homes had been burned and destroyed. The earth was covered with thick layers of ash and rubble. Suddenly, the image changes to the village on the day of the attack. Hundreds of ponies were screaming and running in fear from several, tall, and menacing robots with a strange symbol bared on their chest. They would give chase to only the unicorns and once they had them in their cold metal clutches, they would fly up to giant ship where they would never be seen again. The robots, when not kidnapping a unicorn, would tear homes apart and look from more indoors. Leading them was a spiky blue figure with piercing red eyes, razor sharp fingers, and a metal body. When he took a good look at the sight before him, he made a high, cold, cruel, and electronic laugh._

"NO!" yelled Twilight at the top of her lungs. She soon realized that she had dreamt the entire thing. _"But it felt so real. I could feel the heat from those fires. I'm still sweating! And those metal creatures, could they be the minions of the one who attacked Neighagra Falls? And the figure…It looked like-"_

CRASH!

Suddenly, Sonic came crashing through the window of Twilight's bedroom and landed on his feet. He looked around the room quickly and jumped on Twilight's bed. "Are you okay? I heard a scream!" said Sonic concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that I had a terrible dream last night. It involved you." said Twilight.

"Oh. Well that's just insulting." said Sonic.

"No! That's not what I meant!" said Twilight frantically. Sonic smiled and patted the top of Twilight's head. "Relax TS. I was just playing. I can't help if I end up in girls dreams. It's just my natural good looks." said Sonic stroking his quills back. Twilight rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk down the stairs of her bedroom with Sonic following closely behind her. "Are you hungry? Cause I can make us breakfast?" asked Twilight.

"I guess I could for something. What's on the menu?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I could make us some Pancakes. Would you like some?" asked Twilight

"Sure! Sounds good!" said Sonic. After a several minutes the two sat down and began to eat their breakfast. After they finished, they woke up Spike and left the house. "Let's go. The princess awaits." said Twilight.

Meanwhile on the approaching Flying Battery airship…

"Sir, the signal Lord Robotnik detected is growing stronger on the radar" said an EggRobo.

"We must be getting close. Stay on course and don't slow down. Alert the badniks to launch on my signal. Today, were going fishing." said Metal Sonic evilly.


End file.
